Something Better:The After Story
by JessHazunami
Summary: After much trouble with Fairy Tail's disapproval and Minerva's attempt to seperate them, Rogue and Lucy is finally soon to be wedded :D Sequel to Something Better.
1. Chapter 1

-Something Better: The After Story-

Chapter 1: Christmas

This story is the sequel to Something Better, starting from where it ended to Lucy and Rogue's wedding. I wanted to make a oneshot but I don't feel like it. I decide to make a Christmas story before the wedding since Christmas is a few days from now. English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

Lucy stood on her toes as she tried placed the star on the Christmas tree. Unfortunately, she wasn't tall enough.

"Why must I be so short?" Lucy mumbled to herself. A hand snatch the star from her and placed it on the tree, effortlessly. "So I can rest my chin on your head." Lucy's fiancé answered.

"Very funny, Rogue. And I thought you were suppose to take care of the lamb." Lucy said. "Well, I was but you were having a hard time." Rogue replied.

Lucy nodded. "Rogue! Is it done? I'm hungry!" Sting whined. Rogue sighed and left for the kitchen. Not surprisingly, Rogue, Sting and Kyuki had never celebrated Christmas at Sabertooth. Kyuki had celebrated it once with her brother but that was before she joined the guild. This will be Rogue and Sting's first Christmas.

Lucy walked towards her bedroom. When she unlock the door…

"Hiya, Luce!" A cheerful Natsu, who sat on her bed, waved. Next to him is Gray, Erza, Lisanna and Happy. Lucy twitched. "Get outta my house!" She yelled kicking Natsu in the face. Natsu fell face first on the floor.

"Relax, Lucy." Gray said. "Oops, sorry, Natsu. Old habits die hard." Lucy apologize. "Lucy, what have you done? Natsu's dead!" Happy cried, over emotionally. "I'm not dead." Natsu mumbled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked. Erza held out a red gift box. "Merry Christmas! We came here to celebrate it with you!"

"That's wonderful! The more the merrier." Lucy clapped her hands. Just then, Rogue's head poke in. "Lucy, what's going on? You were shouting and there was a huge thud." He asked. "We have guests! We need to double the menu!" Lucy smiled, Rogue groaned, "Can you cook this time?"

"Fine. Gimme the apron." Lucy sighed as Rogue removed the white apron he was wearing. "C'mon, you guys. Let's celebrate!" Lucy smiled.

* * *

Everyone had a great time. Even the reserved Rogue smiled. Well, just a bit. The lamb Rogue grilled was delicious. "Who knew the Shadow Dragon is a family man." Natsu chuckled. "At least I can cook a decent meal without setting everything ablaze." Rogue retorted.

The rest of the night, the mages were chatting and watching Christmas movies, much to Sting's protests since he wanted to watch a horror movie. Next, they opened up Christmas presents. Much to Lucy's ebbarassment, Erza got her a photo album with baby bottle designs. "We're not making children!" Lucy protested. Erza simply answered, "The wedding themed photo album was sold out."

Kyuki brought out red wine. Eventually, everyone passed out drunk except Rogue and Lucy who still remembered how they act when they're drunk.

Lucy went outside for some fresh winter air. Rogue joined her, shortly. "Today was fun." Rogue commented as both of them sat at the edge of the river. "Yeah, but I was taken by the suprise by photo album." Lucy agreed.

Rogue sat up. "Oh yeah. I forgot my gift to you." He reached for his pocket. Lucy smiled. "Ooh, what is it?" She asked. Rogue took out a small box wrapped with pink wrapping paper. Curiously, she unwrapped the gift. She quickly opened the lid of the box.

Lucy gasped. "Rogue…!" She was speechless. Rogue had bought her heart shaped diamond earrings. "You like it?" He asked. Lucy tackled him with a hug. "I love it!" She squealed. "I love you!"

Rogue patted her head. "I love you too." He said as he pressed his lips against Lucy's. Lucy held the box tightly. A bright glow suddenly appeared in front of them and Loke appeared with… Aquarius? "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, pulling away.

Loke gaped as he stated at Lucy. His eyes travel down to her hand. "Lucy? You're engage? To him?" He breathed. Rogue hugged her closer. "Yeah. So what?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Lucy, what ever happen to us?" Loke pouted. "There was never anything between us…" Lucy mumbled. "Tch. Who would want to date you?" Aquarius scoffed. "Lucy's engage." Rogue pointed out.

"That's even worse! I bet you make this guy do all the housework. I can practically smell barbecue sauce on him!" She exclaimed. "Shouldn't you be spending Christmas with Scorpio now?" Lucy sighed.

"You're right. I don't wanna keep my boyfriend waiting." Aquarius replied. "My boyfriend." She added. "I heard you!" Lucy shouted.

"Look, I don't care when you two started going out, I don't approve of this engagement!" Lucy hear Loke yell. "And I don't care what you think. Lucy chose me. Not you. Just deal with it." Rogue replied calmly.

Like pushed back his glasses. "I'm her spirit and I knew her longer than you did." He argue. "Oh, but who did she choose?" Rogue countered. Loke opened his mouth to say something.

"Enough! Loke, force gate closure!" Lucy shouted and Loke was gone in a blink of an eye. Lucy sighed and massaged her temples. "It's like everytime we want to be alone, someone shows up and interrupts us."

"Let's take this opportunity." Rogue said. Lucy leaned over and pressed her lips against Rogue's. Their tongue made contact as the kiss deepen.

Sadly, the two pulled away as the need of air was greatly needed. Lucy held the box tightly. "Thanks again, Rogue." She smiled. Rogue smiled slightly. "Thank you." He pecked her lips. "For my first and best Christmas ever."

* * *

…Not as good as the first but I felt like I needed to write a Christmas fic. Sorry if it's kinda rushed. I was on my way to my aunt's house.

I'm gonna go to my grandparents' house(An annual thing) at the countryside and you know what it means… no Internet… But don't worry I will prevail! The next will be about the wedding XD I think…

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Something Better: The After Story-

Chapter 1: The Big Day

My cousin told me that he finds be 'lonely'. It's not that I'm lonely, I just don't have any girl cousin my age. Both my mom and dad's side T.T English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

******I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

"Lucy, please hold still. I'm nearly done." Mira said.

"H-hai…"

To say Lucy was nervous was an understatement. She was beyond scared. Scared that something going wrong. She felt as if though the entire world is watching her saying her vows to, the quiet one of the Dragon Duo, the Shadow Dragon known as Rogue. Weeks has past since Christmas and New Year's Eve and it was time for her wedding.

"Okay, Lucy. I'm done!" Mira smiled, obviously happy at her makeover. Lucy turned her head to the mirror and stared at her reflection. Her golden locks were tied into a bun with two bangs of each side and a silver crown and veil on top of her head. She wore a strapless white wedding dress with black floral designs on the top. For accessories, she wore the diamond heart shapes earrings Rogue gave her on Christmas and a diamond necklace which formerly belonged to her mother.

Her makeup was nothing heavy. Just lipstick, massacre and powder. Lucy didn't realise how long she had been staring into her own reflection until Mira spoke up. "Is it okay, Lucy? Did I put on your makeup wrongly?" Mira asked, worryingly.

Lucy turn to her and smiled. "I love it, Mira." She said. Mira smiled back. The door opened, revealing Erza. She wore a red strapless dress which compliments her hair. "It's almost time. Are you ready, Lucy?" She asked.

"Y-yeah…" Lucy stuttered. Kyuki walked in. She wore a ivory dress with golden trimmings. "No need to be nervous, Lucy. It's not like you're marrying a prince and your wedding will be broadcast worldwide." She said.

"I know but…"

"No buts, no frowns. It's your wedding." Levy walked in, wearing a dress quite similar to Kyuki's. Lucy stood up and grabbed the bouquet. "Thanks for helping me with the wedding, guys." Lucy hugged the three girls.

The weeks of wedding planning and preparation wasn't all smiles. The word of the wedding of the former Sabertooth mage, the Shadow Dragon to Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit spread overnight. Loke appeared and stayed for a few days, disapproving the wedding. Erza was the one who 'convinced' him to let Lucy get marry. Minerva tried sabotaging the wedding by stealing the wedding dress and burning the food. Luckily, Rogue manage to stop her by accusing her of damaging his property. Right now, she is sitting in jail while waiting for her trial in the next few days.

"No problem, Lu-chan!" Levy smiled. Erza walked towards the door. "I'm gonna do some last minute preparations. Mira, Kyuki, follow me." She said as the two followed her from behind. "I'm gonna find Gajeel, Lu. See ya later!" Levy waved.

Lucy stared at her reflection. She look exactly like her mother. Her father would have been proud. She loved her father and never wished him to die. Lucy was sad that he wasn't here to walk her down the aisle but was happy that their relationship improved. Lucy blinked back her tears, not wanting to spoil her makeup.

"Luce, you look beautiful." A voice said. Lucy didn't need to turn around. There was only one person who called her Luce. "Thanks, Natsu." She replied.

"The groom's waiting and he's nervous." Natsu stated. "That makes two of us." Lucy mumbled. Natsu chuckled. "C'mon. Let's get you to the cathedral." He said. He held out his hand. "For old times' sake?"

Lucy accepted as she held his hand and linked her arm with him. "For old times' sake." And they both smiled at each other.

* * *

Rogue was pacing around the break room. "Take it easy, champ. You don't wanna be sweaty in your big day." Sting warned. "I'm nervous." Rogue replied as he adjusted his dark red tie. Rogue wore what most men would wear at a wedding; a midnight black tuxedo.

Sting smirked as he folded his arms across his chest. "You should have planned to make your wedding in the mid year." He said.

"I wanted to but Erza…" Rogue trailed off. Erza wanted to plan the wedding so badly and she won't take no as an answer. Not matter how much Rogue persuaded Erza she won't give in. "I get it, man." Sting said. He took a fruit tart from the table and ate it.

Kyuki walked in. "Kyuki, how's Lucy?" Rogue asked. "Relax, Rogue. Lucy's fine." She said. "I know that but tell me why can't I see her?" Rogue asked. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in the wedding dress before the wedding." She answered.

Rogue sighed. "No sighing on your wedding." Sting stated as he shoved another fruit tart into his mouth. "Sting! Don't eat like that! You'll stain your suit." Kyuki warned. Sting wore a light grey suit with a blue tie. "It's not my idea to be the best man." He scoffed. "It's not my idea as well." Rogue muttered.

"I didn't wanna be the bridesmaid. I have to wear a stinkin' dress." Kyuki said. Yes, all of this is Lucy and (mostly) Erza's idea.

There was a knock on the door and a red head walked in with two exceeds. "Rogue-kun! Fro wanna ask if Fro will be expecting a little brother or sister soon!" Fro said flying around the room. Rogue choked on his drink that he was drinking while the rest cracked up.

"Silly Frosch! Of course, you'll have a little brother!" Lector exclaim. The three laughed as Rogue blushed. "W-we're not thinking that far!" He protested.

"You can't stop destiny." Sting stated. "Guys, enough. Rogue, do you wanna be late for your own wedding?" Erza asked. "Of course not." Rogue answered. Erza gesturing them to follow her.

Erza led them into the cathedral. She instructed Rogue and Sting to stand at the altar while Kyuki stood at the entrance. Guest were coming in. All of them were Fairy Tail members. Lucy's close friends sat in the first few rows while less important guild members sat at the back. Even Rufus and Orga came to apologized for what they did. Yukino, who now was in Mermaid Heel and a fellow celestial mage came to congratulate them.

* * *

Lucy took a deep breath as she held Natsu's arm tighter. "Ouch, Luce, stop digging your nails in my arm. Plus, you can let go know. Your fiancé will get the wrong idea." Natsu said. Lucy quickly let go off him arm, muttering an apology. "Anyway, I hafta find Lisanna now. See ya, Luce!" Natsu gave his signature grin and entered the cathedral.

"Okay, Lucy. If you're nervous take deep breaths." Mira advised her. "Take your time but not to long." Levy added. Lucy nodded. Just then, Erza clapped her hands. "Okay, guys. It's show time." She announced.

Five minutes later, the cathedral door open. Wendy who was the flower girl walked in first with Romeo by her side. Then, Levy and Kyuki the bridesmaids. Finally, Lucy came in, holding her pink and white bouquet. Her veil covered her face but Rogue could see her angelic walked in slowly yet elegantly.

Lucy glanced at her friends. Erza, Mira, Lisanna smiled at her. Natsu, Gray and Juvia looked at her happily. Makorov started crying, hugging Laxus, who tried to push him off.

Finally, Lucy reached the altar and the bridesmaids and the best man sat at the fromt row pew. Rogue held out his hand which Lucy happily accepted. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear, causing her to blush.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Rogue Cheney and Lucy Heartfillia." The priest said.

**(Other things that the priest said that I don't care nor that I wanna type)**

"Do you, Rogue Cheney, take Lucy Heartfillia to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest ask Rogue.

"I do." He answered, staring into Lucy's eyes lovingly.

The priest turn to Lucy. "Do you, Lucy Heartfilla, take Rogue Cheney to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Rogue removed her veil and leaned in. He pressed his lips against Lucy's. Cheers and applause erupted, replacing the silence in the cathedral.

* * *

The female mages gathered around Lucy congratulating her and bombarded her with questions. Sting walked up to Rogue, clapping his hands slowly.

"Congrats, man. You are officially off the market." He smirked. Rogue rolled his eyes. "When will you and Kyuki get married?" He asked causing a faint blush on Sting's cheeks.

"First, I never proposed and secondly, I value my freedom too much to let it end. Plus, I'm only nineteen." He answered.

"So am I. And here I stand as a newly wed."

"You act like a thirty year old guy pushing his son to marry."

"Sooner or later you will get marry." Rogue said. Just then, Lucy came up to Rogue, wrapped her arm around his. "Hey, blondie, how about you throw your bouquet to the girls. See, who gets marry next." Sting suggest.

"Sure, great idea." Lucy said. She turned to face Rogue and tossed it over her shoulder. The three kept an eye on the bouquet until it landed in someone's arm. "Who got it…" Sting's voice trailed off as he recognize the person. The person he, Rogue and Lucy least expect. Kyuki. She stared confused and wide eyed at the bouquet that landed in her arms. She then looked up to Sting. "Kyuki caught the bouquet!" Mira squealed.

"This… this… is a fluke! I don't even wanna catch it!" Kyuki stammered. She tossed it over to Lisanna with her face red as Erza's hair.

Sting was stunned. His girlfriend caught the bouquet and she didn't even wanna. He felt a tint of pink creeping as he turned to face Rogue. Rogue and Lucy had teasing looks on their faces. "Well, your looks like your wedding will come sooner than expected."

* * *

Rogue and Lucy danced a fast Waltz. Years of living in high society and last minute dance practices kicked in. During practice, Rogue was a natural dancer. He learned the dance without having to be shown twice.

'Isn't there anything he can't do?' Lucy thought. Rogue lead the dance with Lucy following effortlessly. Soon, the song was over and a slower song was played.

Rogue held Lucy closer. She wrapped her arms around Rogue's neck and he held her waist. They stared into each others eyes. It felt like time stopped. The two didn't care about anything. Not the other dancers, not the stares of others. Not even Sting and Kyuki slow dancing.

Rogue nuzzled her neck. At first it was soft, sweet kisses but he suddenly bit her. "Ow, Rogue!" She said. Rogue quickly pulled his head up. "I-I'm sorry. I lost control there." He apologize. Lucy's eyes soften as she rested her head in his chest.

Rogue took that as a 'it's okay' and rested his chin on her head. "From now on, don't give that look to other men."

"Don't worry. I won't."

Rogue kissed her passionately and Lucy gladly kissed him back. They didn't notice the crowd cheering. Rogue slowly pull away and hugged Lucy. "Till death do us apart."

* * *

Sooo bored… I habit of mine when I bored is watching animal documentaries. Right now, I'm watching a toad documentary.

I didn't mention this but prior to chapter twelve of Something Better, Lucy turned eighteen. Since I mention that weeks has past since New Year, a year past in this story. So basically, everyone aged one year.

Anyway, I was remembering my aunt's wedding so I used some of it in this story. Before the 'I do' part, I was totally spacing out so I don't remember much about that. Overall, I enjoy the wedding except the makeup part. The makeup artist was a guy with boobs, long hair and lipstick! To this day, I still don't know if it's a guy or girl.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Something Better: The After Story-

Chapter 3: Marked

It's 3:07 where I am right now XD English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"What?!"

"He hasn't mark you yet?!" Kyuki said aloud. The entire guild stared at then. Lucy placed a finger on her lips. "K-Kyuki! Shush!" She said. "Man, Rogue's slower than I thought." Sting said. "S-shut up, Sting!" Lucy said.

Yes, they are talking about marking. While Rogue is busy on a mission, the others took advantage asking Lucy of their 'progress'. "Oh, I thought I saw Rogue biting Lucy's neck at their wedding last week." Mira pointed out. "That was a simple nip, nothing more. He probably lost control." Sting replied.

"If Rogue doesn't claim her soon, they'll be others who'll take her." Gajeel stated. "I'm sure he knows that. He is the smartest of us Dragon Slayers." Sting agreed. Lucy slapped her forehead. They're talking about her like she's not there.

"Can we not talk about this?" She said. "If he hasn't mark you yet, then you guys didn't do _it_ yet?" Sting asked. "S-S-Sting!" Lucy blushed furiously. _I never thought Sting was the type who talks about this,_ she said in her mind.

"You're talking about _that_? How dirty of you!" Rogue said behind Lucy. "R-Rogue?! You're back?!" Lucy said. "I'm gonna go now…" Gajeel said and quickly left. _Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! He heard our conversation!_ Lucy thought. "Why? So you can talk about _that_ behind me?" Rogue folded his arms across his chest. "Not like that! They were grilling me!" Lucy defended.

"Man, Rogue, if I have Lucy, I'll be all over her right now." Sting said. Rogue glared at him. "Then why aren't you all over Kyuki?" He asked. "Ugh, Rogue. You're so gullible. He saying that you're very slow figuratively." Kyuki said.

"SOOO, are you going to the festival tonight?" Lucy changed the subject. "I don't know, are you going?" Rogue shrugged.

"I am."

"Then so am I."

"Yay! I'm gonna bring out the mistletoe!" Mita squealed. Rogue and Lucy sweat dropped. "It's not Christmas. Heck, Christmas was several weeks ago." Lucy said. Mira gave a playful look. "No one said mistletoe is only used on Christmas." She said.

* * *

"I hate festivals." Rogue stated. "Too late, rain cloud. You already agreed to go." Lucy said as he dragged him out of the apartment. Rogue let out a small groan before following Lucy and the others to the busy streets.

"C'mon, the fireworks are starting soon!" Lucy said. "I don't like fireworks. They're too loud and bright." Rogue complain. Lucy pouted. "Fun sucker."

Though reluctant, Rogue followed Lucy to the crowded street. Rogue knew that he wasn't claustrophobic but his chest tighten when he saw the crowd. He quickly pulled Lucy before she entered the crowd.

Lucy eyed him. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Let's… let's not join the crowd…" He said. "Then where do you suggest we watch the fireworks?" Lucy asked. "Someplace more private." He answered.

By the time the fireworks started, Rogue and Lucy was sitting under a cherry blossom tree. "Wow! The fireworks get prettier every year." Lucy said, not taking her eyes of the fireworks. "It's… quite nice." Rogue agreed.

After a short comfortable silence, Rogue spoke up. "Am I really 'slow'?" He asked. Lucy laughed nervously. "You? Slow? No…"

Rogue stared at her with a 'the truth please' look.

"Yes."

Rogue sighed. "It's not that I'm slow, I…" His voice trailed of. Curious, Lucy pushed the matter. "You, what?" She asked. "… I'm not lustful?" He answered.

But Lucy, sharp as a knife, knew he wasn't telling the truth. "Rogue, c'mon. You're not telling the truth." Lucy said. Rogue did not answer. "Rogue, please. Tell me, why haven't you mark me?" She knew when Rogue bit her at their wedding dance, he was about to mark her but he restrain himself. Why? That's what she wants to know too.

"Pleeeaasee…" She begged. Rogue sighed in defeat. "Cuz… you never asked."

Lucy's face fell. "What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself!"

"All this time-"

"Only a week."

"ALL this time, you haven't mark me… was because I never asked?!"

Lucy is overreacting. Then again, Rogue was being silly. They already said their vows which gives him the right to mark her.

"I care about what you think, you know. I can't just go up to you and mark you saying, "Oh hey, I marked you." I'm not the type who rushes things!"

Lucy was stunned. "Aww, you care about me…" She said. "Well, yeah, I just said that…" Rogue replied. Lucy placed her hand on his. "We're married. For Dragon Slayers, don't you have to mark before mating?"

"I… I needed your permission."

"Let's not start it again."

A comfortable silence set between them as they watched the fireworks. Yep, Rogue is definitely the most considerate of them Dragon Slayers.

The fireworks ended and just when Lucy stood up, Rogue pulled her into his lap. "R-Rogue…?" Lucy stammered. She hadn't done this since Rogue's welcome party.

"Let's stay here a little longer before we met up our very over protective friends." Rogue whispered in her ear. Lucy blushed and moved to a comfortable position. Rogue wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He started kissing the nape of her neck. "May I?"

Asking permission to mark. How thoughtful. "Y-you may."

Rogue gently bit her neck. Lucy could feel that he was reluctant to do this but if he doesn't, he'll get mocked by Sting, Natsu and Gajeel. Rogue sink his teeth deeper. Lucy grunted quietly. _Ow, it kinda stings now_, she thought.

They stayed in that position for a few more seconds until Rogue lifted his teeth. Lucy touched her neck. "No wonder you wanted to ask for my permission." She muttered. She brought her hand to her face. There was a small amount of blood on her fingers.

Lucy turned to Rogue. Yep, blood on his canine teeth. Lucy giggled. "You look a like a vampire." She commented.

"You look like a someone who just got bitten by one."

"Technically, I was bitten by a Dragon." She stated. Rogue hugged Lucy. She felt safe in his arms. The arms of her mate. Rogue had now claimed her. He won't have to hear Sting, Natsu or Gajeel making fun of him any more. "You are mine. And only mine."

* * *

~Happy New Year!~ XD

Yeah, I'm not so happy about New Year other than the fact I get to stay up… I barely survived 2012 and now they expect me to enter 2013?

My school reopened at 2nd January. So NOT fair! C'mon, it's the second day of the year. And do you know how long does it take to drive from my grandma's home to mine? I usually get home by the third. So now, I can't celebrate with my grandparents. *Continues to grumble*

Oops! Sorry. I'm quite mad about that. Anyway, yeah, most of you believe that Rogue marked her when they were dancing. I wanted to make him mark her then as well. But then I thought, wouldn't it be much more romantic if the two were alone? The first part was to show how people were grilling the two. I wanted Rogue to have a possessive character as well.

Because of school, my mom is taking away my Internet source… So I'll be updating less frequently now…

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

-Something Better: The After Story-

Chapter 4: My Love

English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy stared at the falling snow from her window. She hugged her legs and sighed. The days has gone so fast this year.

The apartment was quieter now that Sting and Kyuki had moved out. The two moved out in middle spring. Lucy remembered like it was yesterday when they moved out.

_"Sting! Help me with this box!" Kyuki shouted. "Coming!" Sting shouted back. Sting lifted the box and exited the room while Kyuki carried a smaller box._

_"Are you sure you wanna move out?" Lucy asked. Kyuki nodded while Sting smirked. "Of course. Now that Rogue has marked you, you guys need your privacy." He replied mischievously. Rogue appeared behind him ad slapped his head. Hard. "Ow! Rogue!"_

_"You dirty minded, sick, twisted pervert! All you can think about is that, can't you?" Rogue growled. Lucy chuckled a bit. "Where are you guys gonna stay?"_

_"There's an apartment not far from here. Quite affordable too." Kyuki replied. Lucy smiled sadly. She was gonna miss the two. The ones who always barged in her room when she and Rogue are making out. The ones who ate all the food except veggies in the fridge. Yes, they were annoying but they were her friends. Her nakama._

_"Don't worry, blondie. We'll visit ya guys everyday!" Sting said as if he read her mind. Lucy put her hands on her hips. "I know you will but stop. Calling. Me. Blondie!"_

Like they said, they visited Rogue and Lucy everyday. But today, there was a snowstorm and it was impossible to go to the streets.

Who knows what the two were up to in their new home. They acted more like a real couple, kissing in public and holding hands. The stuff they never did even after they coupled up. And by early Summer, Sting proposed.

This shocked everyone, even Rogue since he had told Rogue that he was too young to marry and that he values his freedom. It was middle Autumn when the two married. And by the look on everyone's faces when Kyuki walked in wearing a wedding dress, she was stunning.

_Lucy fidgeted in her seat. "Lucy, don't move around too much." Rogue stated. "Sorry, it's just that I can't imagine what Kyuki will look like in a dress." Lucy replied. Rogue nodded. "I've been her friend for years and I never seen her in one. She's a bit wild for one."_

_As if on cue, the cathedral doors open. Kyuki walked in. "Wow." Rogue whispered. "Wow!" Lucy exclaimed quietly. Out of the corner of her eyes, Lucy saw that Sting was visibly shocked. In a good way. "Wow." He mouthed._

_Kyuki wore a strapless white wedding dress with a decorated skirt. Her hair was slightly wavy with a sliver necklace around her neck. In her hands, a bouquet of white roses and blue iris She actually looked like an upper class girl._

_The wedding went well. "They suit each other. Two loud, highly destructive, very amusing to watch when they're flustered people married." Rogue commented. Yep, they were. Lucy smiled. "I wonder who's gonna catch the bouquet this time."_

* * *

Lucy smiled at the memories. How fast time flies. The apartment seemed empty without them. "Lucy."

At the mention of her name, Lucy turned around. "What is it, Rogue?" She said. "Are you lonely that they're not here?" He asked, sitting beside her of the bed.

"I am but I have you."

Rogue blushed. "Please don't say that." He said. Lucy tilted her head to one side. "Why? It's true. I have you and I want nothing more."

Rogue pushed Lucy against the bed. "Because it makes me go crazy for you." He answered as he presses his lips against hers. Lucy kisses back. Their tongues made contact as the kiss deepens. Her hands made their way to his head gently stroking his soft hair while his hand caress her cheeks.

The two pulled away momentarily and stared at each other. Lucy was red. Her heart was pounding. She stared at Rogue's handsome features. His black hair, as messy as ever, covered one of his eyes. It was soft like snow yet as dark as shadows. Her eyes traveled lower staring into his eyes. His eyes. The two crimson red pools. You can get lost by just staring at them. They lure you in, the cunning snake eyes. She remember how muscular he was. How he was able to carry her with ease though many says she's heavy. His skin was fair since he can't tan but he is more of a man than anyone she knew.

Rogue watched her. Her angelic looks. Her golden blonde hair perfectly framed her face. Her cheeks, flushed and soft. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide and round. They were innocent looking unlike his cunning eyes. Her lips were naturally pink and slightly parted. She was perfect. Both inside and out.

Lucy remembered how they meet, what they went through just to get here. The silent one of the Dragon Duo. The emotionless man. The sadness and guilt he carried after killing his dragon parent, Skiadrum. Somehow, Lucy managed to melt the ice he built around his heart. She filled the hole in his heart which was left when Skiadrum was killed.

Rogue meant the world to Lucy. The reason why she was able to overcome a heartbreak when Natsu kissed Lisanna. The one who was there to comfort her when she was crying. The Sabertooth mage that went through trouble just to be with her.

The two leaned in and kissed. No one would have guess that a Sabertooth mage could have such feelings for a Fairy. Not even them. But they did. The two mentally thanked the skies for today's bad weather.

Rogue pulled away again, only to pull a blanket over them. With a some private space, Rogue became bolder. He kissed the nape of Lucy's neck. He held the kissed slightly longer before he pull away. He smiled a bit before slamming his lips against her. Rogue touched her neck. The mark. It was still there and it will always remain there as long as the they love each other.

* * *

"Hi, Lucy!" Kyuki said with a happy look on her face. "Hello." Lucy greeted back as Kyuki weaves her way through the crowd. Her face fell as she stared at Lucy. "Wha-what's wrong?" Lucy asked. Kyuki looked down. "Sometimes I hate my keen eyesight…" She muttered.

"W-why? What's wrong?" Lucy was beginning to worry.

"You have a… hickey… on your neck." She stated. "Wha-What?" Lucy stutter. Kyuki handed her a blue scarf. "Here. Before anyone else sees it." She said. "Thanks…" Lucy mumbled.

"So tell me, how's your day yesterday with Rogue?" Kyuki grinned mischievously. Lucy smiled. "How was your day with Sting?" She countered.

* * *

Lucy paced around the apartment. She was waiting for Rogue who was on a mission. He left a couple days ago. After he left, Lucy was beginning to feel sick. Yesterday night, she puked in the bathroom.

Just then, the door clicked and Rogue walked in. "I'm home." He froze when he felt that something wasn't right. "Lucy, are okay?" He asked.

"Rogue, sit down." Lucy patted the seat next to her. When Rogue was seated, Lucy let out a happy squeal and bear hugged him.

Rogue was confused. He knew Lucy wasn't a worrywart and he only left for a few days. "Is this about the mission?" He asked. He let go of him and smiled.

"Rogue, you're gonna be a dad."

* * *

I stole my phone from my mom XD My first day of school was okay but the classroom was horrible. It was small and the tables was scribbled X( But OMG! The hottest guy is in the same class as me. He's sooo hawt when he wears those prefect white pants.

I love writing this chapter. Shows how intense their feelings are and how they see each other XD I had fun writing how Lucy views Rogue as well.

Okay, my mom's gonna blow if she finds out I took the phone without her permission. I'll see us when I have free time :)

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Something Better: The After Story-

Chapter 5: Children

My brother bought a new body wash. He smells like lavender :) English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail. **

* * *

"WHAT?!" Rogue shouted as he stared at the Lacrima Crystal in horror. "Yeah, man, it's true. She's in there right now." Sting, in the other side of the Lacrima said.

"Right now?!" Rogue shouted again. "Yes. Now. And stop screaming!" Sting replied. There was a blur and Kyuki's face appeared on the Lacrima. "Better hurry up, Rogue. She's callin' fer ya." She said.

Rogue started breathing rapidly. "Don't give yourself a heart attack. We're at Magnolia Clinic. Get here ASAP." Sting stated and the call ended.

Rogue didn't need to be told twice. He ran outside the train station and looked around. "Fro!" He called out for his exceed friend. Fro saluted him and activated his Aera magic. Two angel like wings sprouted from his back. Fro picked up Rogue and flew out as fast as he can.

_Please wait for me, Lucy,_ He thought. Rogue was about to leave for a mission when Sting called, saying that Lucy has been admitted to the clinic. One thing ran through his mind. His first child is gonna be born.

* * *

After several minutes, Rogue and Fro landed in front of the clinic. The clinic is more of a hospital that looks like a cozy inn.

Fro collapse in Rogue's arms. Poor thing, he was dead tired. "Thanks, Frosch. You can expect a new brother and sister soon." Rogue patted his head. Fro purred. "Fro can't wait!" With a tired exceed in his arms, Rogue rushed to where Sting and Kyuki was.

He walked through the corridors hoping to find the color yellow and orange. "Rogue, buddy! Over here!" Sting waved. Rogue turned his around and spotted Stimg and Kyuki along with Erza, Natsu and gray. "How's Lucy?" He asked. Kyuki shook her head. "We don't know," she turned her head to face the door and said very loudly, "They won't let us in!"

A nurse poked her head outside. "I told you, please keep your voice down-" She paused and starred at Rogue. "Oh, are you Rogue? Rogue Cheney?" She asked. Rogue nodded. "May I see Lucy?" The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir." She replied. Rogue walked towards the door slowly. "But I have to-"

"You have to wait out here, sir. We'll call you once it's over." The nurse interrupted him and slam the door shut. Rogue stared at the door and then at Sting. "I know, champ. She did the same thing to us earlier."

Rogue was pacing in the hallway. The silence was just too loud. "Relax, Rogue." Sting said as he leaned against the wall. "Relax? Tch. I can't relax if Lucy's in there having fifty fifty chance of losing her life." Rogue scoffed. "You're overreacting." Natsu commented. Rogue ignored them and quicken his pace much to their annoyance.

* * *

He paced around for another few minutes before stopping in front of the white door. He was itching to break down the door. He clutched his fist till they turn pale. "Rogue, don't break down the door." Erza warned. Rogue ignored her and lifted his fist.

Just as he was about to punch the door, a loud cry filled the quiet corridor. Rogue's eyes widen. Suddenly, the door clicked and the nurse stick her head out. "Mr. Rogue, you may come-" She stopped abruptly when she saw his fist. Rogue quickly placed his hand by his side. "Um… May I come in?" He asked. The nurse nodded and stepped aside to let the three and exceeds enter.

Rogue was the first one to enter. He spotted Lucy on the bed carrying a small baby, wrapped in a blue towel, in her arms. Lucy saw Rogue and beckoned him to come forward. He walk towards Lucy and sat on the edge of the bed. "Here's your son." Lucy smiled, gesturing him to take the infant.

Rogue took the baby from her arms and stared at his sleeping face. He has Lucy's features. "He looks just like you." He smiled.

"The Shadow Dragon's a daddy!" Sting exclaimed. Rogue send him a glare which made Sting stick his tongue out. "Lemme see your child, Rogue, Lucy!" Erza said. Without waiting for a response, she took the infant and her face soften. Thr others crowd around Erza to see the infant. "What are you gonna name him?"

Lucy bit her lip. "We haven't decided yet.…" She admitted.

"I know! Name 'em Igneel!" Natsu suggested.

"We're not naming him Igneel. Name your child Igneel." Rogue retorted. Natsu pouted.

"How 'bout Skiadram?" Sting asked.

"No. I find it weird saying my parent's name." Rogue answered. Sting scoffed and murmured, "Picky."

Lucy's face lit up. "Ooh, I know!" She said. Rogue looked at his wife. "What?" Lucy lean in and whisper something in his ear. Rogue smiled, "That's a great idea."

* * *

Eight years went by in a flash and soon enough, Rogue and Lucy's little baby is already an eight year old. When he was two, he had a new sister. Because he was the first child of the guild's second generation, he was pampered by everyone especially Mira and Erza.

Despite being pampered, he was a hard worker. He was like a mini replica of Rogue. He was like him in every way except for a few minor details. His sister, however, was like a mixture of both of his parents. Like his parents, him and his sister are like two peas in a pod.

A lone figure stared outside the window in the hallway. His dark, blood red eyes staring at every orange leafs falling. They were completely unreadable. His midnight black hair brushed against his face every time the wind blows. A sigh escaped his lips revealing his pearly whites as he pulled his scarf down.

The sound of footsteps snapped him out of his trance. He turned around to see a twenty seven year old blondie who happens to be his mother. "Good morning, mom." He greeted.

"Good morning. You're up early." Lucy yawned. The boy shrugged. "I promised dad that I'll bring Lyla to the park today." He said. Lucy patted his head. "That's good of you. By the way, why does your father want you to that her to the park?

"Dunno." He shrugged again.

"Sky!"

A small girl ran in. Her blonde hair was tied into pigtails with bangs farming her face. Her eyes were round and innocent looking but the red colour says otherwise. She smiled at the two. "Hi, mom, Sky!" She greeted the two.

"Hello, Lyla."

"Good morning."

Lyla smiled. She is a sweet girl who adores her older brother. She loves her mother's spirit, especially Plue and Loke, however, the latter is greatly dislike by Rogue. Unlike Sky, Lyla is more comfortable putting a smile rather than a poker face.

"Sky-nii, let's go to the park." She said. Sky nodded and turned to his mother. "We'll be going now. See ya." He waved. Lyla hugged her mom before leaving. "Bye, mom~! Have fun with dad!"

After they left, Lucy walked into the kitchen finding it amess. She shook her head. "Sky needs to learn how to cook in a cleaner way." She muttered.

Lucy began cleaning the kitchen counter when she heard a loud thud. Rogue stumbled into the kitchen, massaging his temples. "Good morning, Rogue. How are you?" Lucy greeted him.

"Ugh, I feel awful." He replied. Lucy giggled. "That's what you get for drinking too much last night with Sting."

Rogue looked around. "Where's Sky?" He asked. "You send him to the park with Lyla." Lucy answered.

"Oh yeah."

"Why?"

Rogue sat down and continue to massage his temples. "They need the fresh air. They've been cooped up in here for far too long." He simply answered. Lucy raised her eyebrow, unconvinced.

"Did you forget what today is?" He asked. Lucy tapped her lips. "Sunday…?" She said. Rogue sighed. "Normally it's the man who forgets the wedding anniversary."

A light bulb lit up in her head. "Oh yeah!" She said. Rogue smiled and took out a wrapped gift. "Happy anniversary, love."

Rogue handed the gift to Lucy, who quickly unwrapped it. Lucy gasped at the gift. A pure gold necklace with a ruby heart shaped pendant. "Rogue, it's beautiful! How much did it cost?" She asked. "Well, it's not cheap." He replied.

He took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck. "Ruby. It raises one's courage and gives protection from danger. The symbol of love." He explained.

Lucy suddenly felt guilty for forgetting her own wedding anniversary. "Sorry, Rogue. I don't have anything to give." She said. Rogue smiled, "You've already given me a lot." Lucy stared into Rogue's sincere eyes. "I love you." He whispered and lean foward and pressed his lips against hers.

Lucy loves her life. A loving husband, two great kids and a nice guild. Thinking back, it's funny how a guy she knew shorter than Natsu would be her soulmate. She never imagine Rogue to be her husband. She always thought it was Natsu but then again, life's unexpected and it's only the beginning.

* * *

Long time no see! Okay not that long.

I just love Sky!XD Sky is named after Skiadram and Lyla is obviously named after Layla. I wanted to name her Layla but I misspelled it and when I realized it, I thought it was a pretty good name. I know the name Sky fits Wendy's child better but I was running out of ideas and I'm not naming him Rogue Jr.I'm running out of ideas so this is the last chapter of this story.

I made eye contact with a hot guy earlier while walking in the corridor. It's awkward now…

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

-Something Better: The After Story-

Chapter 6: Rainbow Sakura Festival

So when I said it was over, an idea popped up. And I wanted to have more kid other than Rogue and Lucy's children. English is my second language so please forgive me for the mistakes I make.

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lyla stared at Sky's sleeping figure. He was curled up like a ball on his bed with his blanket covering his legs and waist. An adorable look was plastered on his sleeping face.

"Sky." She whispered, shaking him lightly.

"Mm…"

"Sky-nii…"

"Mmm…"

"Wake up! Sky!"

Sky's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. "Huh? What? Where? Intruders?" He said, looking around. Lyla giggled. "Morning, onii-chan." She smiled.

"Lyla? Why'd you wake me up so early?" He yawned. Lyla smiled again. "Don't you remember? Mom's taking us to the Rainbow Sakura Festival!" She exclaimed. Sky groaned.

"Axel and Arlene's going too!"

"No! Not Axel!" Sky groaned again. He turn his back towards Lyla, laid back down in his bed and pulled the blanket over his head. Lyla frowned. "I thought you like Axel."

"Yeah but he's just too loud at times."

Axel is Sting's kid, the same age as Sky. Like his dad, he has spiky blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He is mischievous and arrogant but he has a kind heart underneath. "What about Arlene? Do you like her?" Lyla asked.

Arlene is Axel's younger sister by a year. Her orange-ish red hair, in contrast to her light blue eyes. She is tough, fun and likes to pick a fight, especially with Axel. However, she is extremely loyal to her friends and family. Sky nodded. "Yeah."

Lyla clapped her hands. "Oh my gosh! You just confessed!" She exclaimed. Sky sat up. "No! I didn't! I like her as a friend. I don't like like her!" He protested.

"What's going on here?" A low voice asked. The two turned around to see their father at the door. "Nothing, dad." Sky answered. Rogue raised his brow. "Oh really? What's this about liking Arlene?"

"Dad! I don't like like her!" Sky shouted. Rogue and Lyla chuckled. "Someone's in denial." Lyla commented. "If you wanna date, I suggest that you wait till you're fourteen." Rogue said.

"Dad, Lyla!"

Before he could say anything more, Lucy walked in. "Guys, if you don't wanna be late for the festival, I suggest you get ready. Especially you, Sky." She said. Lyla gave Lucy a small nod before she left, then she smile slyly at Sky. "You better get ready if you wanna see Arlene." Sky groan but didn't answer. Seriously, he couldn't stand talking about things that he finds impossible.

* * *

By the time they reached the Sakura Festival, most of their friends were there. "Lu-chan!" Levy called out. Lucy waved at her and Gajeel, who was next to her. "Hello, Levy, Gajeel." A little blue haired boy waved at Lucy. "Hi, Aunt Lucy!" He said. Lucy smiled. "Hello, Steel."

Steel is (obviously) Gajeel and Levy's child. He has choppy blue hair and onyx eyes. Though he is tough and loves fighting, he enjoys reading just as much.

Sky trudged over to a redhead and salmon haired girl sitting under a tree. "Hello, Ruby, Haruhi." He greeted the two. The redhead nodded while the salmon haired smiled. "Hi, Sky. Where's Lyla?"

Ruby, the redhead is Erza's eight year old kid. She is scary like her but a bit laid back like her dad, Jellal. Haruhi is Natsu's eldest child, same age as Ruby. Her wavy pink hair is tied in pigtails. She is more like her dad. Strong, brave and naive but her IQ is higher than her dad's.

Sky pointed to his sister, who was talking to a raven haired boy. "Oh, look. It's Arthur." Ruby pointed out. Arthur, who surprisingly heard them, turn his head and wave.

When Arthur was born, his skin was as pale as ice. Only his coal black eyes and midnight hair stands out. Arthur is just as laid back as his dad, Gray, but the seven year old can pack a punch.

Sky talked to the girls(ahem, ladies' man) when he sensed something. Quickly, he moved a few inches to the right much to the girls' confusion. Not a second later, something fell with a loud thud, creating a cloud of dust at the place Sky was standing moments ago. The cloud of dust disappeared, revealing a blonde boy.

Sky sighed. "Nice way to greet someone, Axel." He commented. Axel looked up with a frown on his face. "How did you know?" He asked. "Son of a Dragon Slayer." Sky said, disguising it with a cough. Axel scowled.

A orange haired girl appeared and slapped Axel on the head. "You baboon! No matter how much you try to trick him, you fail! Why? Cuz you're an idiot!" She fumed. Axel growled. "I thought I was a bimbo, a dim wit, brainless and an absurd fool!" He said, counting on his fingers.

"You're all of that, you stupid nincompoop!" She yelled. The two began arguing until Ruby spoke up. "I think it's better we don't fight during a festival. Don't you agree, Axel, Arlene?" She asked. "I for one, agree with Ruby." Haruhi agreed, Sky nodded. "Hi, Arlene." He said.

Arlene waved and turn to Axel with a death glare. "We'll settle this once the festival's over." She said. Haruhi shook her head. "Why would you guys have sibling rivalry? Isn't it better to get along?" She asked.

Before anyone could answer, a pink haired boy ran towards Arthur, punching him in the face. Arthur rubbed his face and growled. "Ignis! You idiot! I'm not in the mood!" He yelled. Ignis, however, smirked. "You didn't see that coming didn't you? Ha! This proves that I'm a ninja!" He stuck his tongue out. Enraged, Arthur began chasing Ignis while Sky, Ruby and Haruhi's sweat dropped.

Ignis is Haruhi's much beloved younger brother by a year. He inherited his father's hair and mother's eyes. He is very dense and naive like Natsu. He also has a friendly rivalry with Arthur.

"Tch. Ignis is too loud." Sky grumbled. Like Rogue, he prefers quiet places. "Isn't he suppose to look after Aidan?"

Haruhi gasped. "My gosh! You're right!" She quickly stood up. "I'm gomna check up on him! See ya!" She said over her shoulder.

Aidan is barely one year old but he has silver hair and his eyes are black.

* * *

Not long after she left, Makarov started the festival. Sky sat under a shady tree, watching the festival with a distant look. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Arlene sat next to him. "Enjoying?" She asked. He stared at the sky and saw that the sun had recently set.

"…Yeah." Sky mumbled. He didn't like people persuading him to 'join the fun'. Honestly, he finds no fun in it. Arlene chuckled. Sky raised his eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

"How can you enjoy the festival when you're not even participating in it?" She asked.

"It's enjoyable watching others enjoy."

"Yeah right. You're face says otherwise." She nudged him in the chest.

"…You're right." He admitted. He didn't know why he said that. If it was Lyla speaking, he would insist on it. Arlene smiled. "Isn't it good to tell the truth?"

Sky smiled a bit. "Yeah. I don't know why but I can't lie to you." He said without thinking. When he realized what he said, his face turned red. However, Arlene didn't take a hint. "Maybe cuz you need to say no once in a while." She guessed.

Now it was his turn to chuckle and her turn to raise a brow. "What's so funny?" She asked. Sky's smile widen. "You're so oblivious."

"Oblivious to what?"

Sky chuckled more. "Oh, hey, look, the Rainbow Sakura's starting." He changed the subject. Arlene stared in awe as the cherry blossom petals changed colours.

Sky hate to admit it but Lyla seem to control his love life. At the same moment, Lyla, who was sitting next to Arthur, turned around and wink at him. Sky blushed slightly but was glad that she turned her attention to the Sakuras for some privacy. Sky gave Arlene sideway glances of adoration but she is yet to notice it. Yep, she doesn't know it and he finally realised his feelings but it's better to wait till they're fourteen.

* * *

Me love this special chapter~! Trolled ya didn't I;) Sorry if this chap focuses on the kids more rather than RoLu.

Anyways, some of the kid's names are based on their parents magic/features. The rest are just the names that reach out to me the most. Aidan means, if I remember correctly, 'born of fire'. Ignis is Latin for fire.

I wanted more chemistry but then I thought 'They're eight for Pete's sake! Eight year old are to young to be dating in a more-than-friends style'.

Okay, Ima gonna make a new story 'bout a love triangle, Sticy (LOL, spoiler).

**Review!** S'il vous plaît? (No I am not French if that's what you think.)


End file.
